Knowest thou the land where the lemon trees bloom
by Faith Yoite
Summary: Roxas is sick and to cope with his disease, the rich Strife family moves from the chaotic Central New York to a small but wealthy town in the southern Italy coast, Amalfi. Here Sora and Roxas will discover a new life full of small and big achievements, totally different from their big city life. [Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx and others]
1. Prologue

**Knowest thou the land where the lemon trees bloom**

* * *

**Warning**: English is not my native language but i make sure to make it understandable.  
**Beta**: wanna beta this story? Please let me know, I'd be really pleased.  
**Disclaimer**: is KH yaoi? No, because I'm not Nomura.  
**Summary**: Roxas Strife is the 17-years-old son of the rich entrepreneur Cloud Strife and despite his illness he lives 'happily' in New York, but his life changes completely during his unwanted permanence...in the little and enchanting city of Amalfi, in the southern Italy coast. Here he's hooked by a redhead who claims to teach him how to really live.  
**Pairings**: Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx and surprise.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue  
**

_Hey Axel, have you ever wondered what happiness is like?_

When I was back in New York there was this lovely granny, her hair was of a really brilliant tone of silver and she was so skinny I was afraid she could break in any moment, her back was curved on the bench I knew she was sitting on every day at the same hour. She seemed to be waiting someone or something, but every day that I passed there on my way back from school she was always alone. She was there with the sun or rain, with hot or cold, and wore always that mild expression on her face.  
So one day I decided to assure if she was okay, and where I approached and asked, instead of replying she took me aback with another question.  
"Tell me kid, what do you think happiness is?"  
I was so shocked that I couldn't think to any possible reply.  
"Happiness is something that you haven't yet"  
Now I was confused, how could someone be happy without the object of his desire?  
"When you have everything, you don't feel the same as during the waiting of a moment that you know can arrive"  
"So are your waiting for someone?"  
"My husband"  
I was starting to understand but I was still perplexed.  
"Waitings are unnerving. Aren't you supposed to be happy when he is with you?"  
She shook her head.

"Hey Rox...are you okay? "

His voice brings me back from my dream.

It's a strange sensation seeing a crowd of people walking towards the streets of the city and the high skyscrapers towering on you, and after a moment you open your eyes and you are invested by a bright shade of orange and red. My eyes point to the sea in front of me, it's orange too.

I yawn a little before nodding to him.

"I must have fallen asleep "

I turn around and for my pleasure I acknowledge that it is still afternoon. As usual, we are sitting on the ledge of an abandoned terrace on the hill - it was our secret spot and we used to sneak there to watch the sun set and eat ice cream... Pardon, lemon sorbet. But this time the reason we were there was because I had a bad fight with my father and the only person that I wanted to see was Axel.

"You sure as hell must have been tired " he answers, but I know there is something else he want to add.

"Don't worry for the fight, everything is gonna be fine sooner or later " I reply weakly as my gaze travels on the empty boxes on the floor. "You finished all the ice cream!" I snap.

His green eyes enlighten as appears a mischievous grin on his face "Well, you were sleeping. I had to do it otherwise it was going to melt... It was all for your sake"

I make a disgruntled noise.

"Yeah, poor Axel made a strenuous effort eating my ice cream to not let it melt. I owe you my life"

He laughs "Any time Roxy~"

I groan and rub my eyes, my head had been all the time on his shoulder but he didn't seem displeased.

"Are you sure you are okay? "

"I'm okay Ax, really" I cut.

Minutes follows silently and suddenly his expression becomes serious.

"I want to see you happy" he murmur embracing my body with his arm.

I raise my gaze to his figure and smile a little. I think again to that little talk I had ages ago with that old woman... in the end her husband was dead.

"Even if I wasn't conscious of that, I have been happy when in the past I was waiting to be with you... now what I feel isn't happiness"

He stays silent for an instant before speaking again.

"And so...what do you feel?"

I close my eye.

* * *

"We are almost there" the driver informed the two boys that were sitting in the back of the car.

They were really similar, in fact they were twins. But it is a truth universally acknowledged that twins are as similar as different: one with brown hair spiked in every directions and one with blond hair; one of them had spent the entire ride glued to the window and making content comments to everything he saw, while the other hadn't spoken never once. The only things they had in common were their deep blue eyes and their last name: Strife.

"Hey Rox look, there are a lot of seagulls over there" exclaimed the brunette boy with a childish smile, but he didn't receive an answer.

He glared at his brother who was scanning a little necklace he was wearing - he had done it during the whole trip. How boring.

Sora pouted and turned again to the window before addressing to the driver.

"Squall can you tell us something about the city?"

The man had dark brown hair, long almost to his shoulder, and was wearing a dark elegant dress. He rolled his eyes and sighed "I am Leon"

"Whatever" cut the kid "Mom told us that the city of Amalfi is one of the most suggestive places of the world"

"Sure it is. It attracts millions people every year because of its particular position on the coast and natural landscapes, the weather is always mild, the sea is beautiful, the air is fresh and shits. Oh yeah - Amalfi, along the other cities of the coast and the island of Capri, is one the most favorite destinations of rich and famous people"

"Stop talking like a advertising leaflet! At least the food is good" Sora answered back laughing, not minding too much to what the other was saying, what he was only interested in was food, food and food. "Is it true?"

Leon nodded while driving. He worked in the tourism sector so it was normal for him to speak in that way.

"Italy is renewed for its cooking, especially the south where local people prefer healthy and homemade food. For your joy this region is the homeland of pizza, mozzarella cheese and so on. But Amalfi in particular is famous for its giant lemons" he smirked looking at the two guys in the rear-view mirror "Now you can get fat with a valid reason"

Sora narrowed his eyes "You shall pay for this, Squall!"

The brunette man laughed while turned with the car on a uphill side street. "I will stop only if you stop calling me this way"

"You're so mean" grumbled the other, crossing his arms. "Anyway, you seem really well informed about this place"

"Yeah, this is not the first time I came here. I remind you that as secretary assistant and personal driver of your father, I go with him everywhere" the man exclaimed before parking by a really nice detached house.

It was a white two-floor villa in the typical Mediterranean style, the door and the shutters were light blue, and on the both sides of the door there were two climbing plants full of tiny flowers.

"Well...welcome to the land where lemon trees bloom" Leon announced leaning on the steering wheel.

Sora widened his eyes and gaped his mouth.

It was totally a different world.

"Oi Rox, look there" he tugged his brother out of the car to have a better look of the surroundings "Isn't it beautiful? The air is so pure and smells of flowers, look the sea is over there and...maybe- maybe they're right, this place must be good for your health."

The blond boy, for the first time since he landed, raised his gaze to the surroundings and darkened.

That wasn't his place.

"So? What do you think?" Sora asked excited "This is the paradise!"

"You know what?" Roxas hissed and untangled himself from Sora "Fuck you...fuck to everyone" cried before turning and ran away.

"Wait Rox-"

Leon, that had descended from the car, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't"

Sora opened the mouth as to say something but remained silent, Leon was right.

In that moment the front door opened and revealed a woman with long brown hair and a pastel short dress.

"Welcome home guys, you finally arriv- Roxas!" exclaimed her in a worriedly tone, ready to follow his son.

Leon sprung instantly, meet her halfway and stopped her in his arms.

"Calm down Aerith, let him go"

"I...Roxas is alone...he can't"

"Aerith..." he was starting to explain, still holding the woman that was no longer resisting, but his words were cut by Sora.

"Mom...have faith in Roxas. We moved here so he could be okay, don't stress him too much" murmured taking the mother's hand - he was unsure but tried to maintain a firm tone.

The woman relaxed after a moment and breathed calmly. When it came to her sons she became anxious, but after what happened to Roxas she couldn't help but be constantly worried.

"Sorry..." she sighed while Leon released her.

"Mom, do you really think that here he can get better?"

"I hope so Sora" she smiled softly caressing his cheek.

* * *

How could everyone be so happy to be there? Why they wouldn't stop acting so falsely?  
Roxas had spent the last couple of hours wondering aimlessly around the town - he wanted to stay alone but the townspeople weren't of the same advice, everywhere he went there was always someone greeting or talking to him in that incomprehensible language. They were strange people: someone looked persistently out the windows, the front doors were left open, somewhere you could find old women chatting while sitting on chairs placed outside their houses or old men playing cards in the squares.  
What was that? The jungle?  
He shook his head.

It wasn't a day away from his home but he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the whole situation.  
It was really nothing that interesting but he liked his old life.  
His father, Cloud Strife, was an important entrepreneur ad owed a lot of properties around the world - he was always away but he had always been a good father.  
His mother, Aerith, was a renewed interior designer with the love for flowers and often worked with his husband, so sometimes she was absent too but she tried her best to be a caring and present mom. Which was!  
Then his twin brother Sora, he wasn't that great at school but he had dozens of friends, so he had no problems to move everywhere and make new ones.  
In the end there was him, Roxas, the walking problem-guy. He was antisocial, he was mocked and bullied at school and was always boring...but these weren't the real problem. It was all up to him and his stupid and weak body that his family had to move, obviously no one blamed him but he wasn't stupid. He could see through their fake smiles, they had been forced to move to another continent because of him. Europe was so different.  
How could everyone be so happy to be there?  
Obviously they were not.

It was the sunset when he arrived at the port.  
Roxas looked behind himself and thought that the town was structured in a strange way: it was a hilly scenario and all the structures where placed one upon the others on the side of the hill; the most lower place was the port so when you watch the city from there it seems that it's climbing the hill...or was it a mountain?  
Whatever, it wasn't really his business because that wasn't his place.  
All that narrow streets, the small houses built one attached by another, pines tree, seagulls and swallows, the villagers that greeted heartily even a stranger.  
No, this was definitely not his place.

He sat on the wharf and placed his feet on the border of a motorboat, and remained silent for what seemed ages. He watched again his necklace and sighed in sadness. There was a little metal key as pendant, he loved keys and both of them were gifts from his beloved friend. Sooner or later he was going to come back home, there was no way in hell he was remaining there.

"Uhm.._.scusa_?"

Suddenly he was startled by a stranger voice behind him but he didn't understand the language so he didn't mind.

"_Hola..monsieur_..._bitte_?" the voice continued.

Roxas turned irritated "What?"

"Oh I see...you speak English! You know it gets really embarrassing when you meet someone and you don't know what language he speaks"

In front of him was standing a tall, skinny guy with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes - the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen!  
But he was too noisy.

"The hell do you want?" Roxas muttered with a frown.

"What a grumpy boy...are you moody or just discontented to be here?" the redhead smirked approaching the blond.

"What?"

"You did arrive this morning, didn't ya?"

The kid was shocked, how did he know?

"Don't worry cutie I'm not a stalker or something but the black Porsche you arrived in wasn't unnoticed" he ended laughing.

Roxas wanted to reply but all that he was able to do was to produce a low "Oh". But then he remembered how the stranger had called him.

"He-hey how come you call me-"

"Are you from New York too right? I can tell from your accent..." the redhead cut the other and placed an arm around his shoulder "Man how I miss that city"

Roxas' cheek blushed at that unexpected action...why hadn't he YET kicked him away? Maybe because he was the only one that spoke his language above his family and Leon.

But again, who was him?

The blond released himself and throw the boy away from him.

"Who the hell you are? And what do you want from me?"

The other smirked at him.

"The name's Axel, keep it in mind. And your feet are leaning on my boat"

_...Axel you want to know what I feel?  
It's pure love. _

* * *

**A/N  
I was studying for my history exam and instead I finished producing this shit. Well this is mostly an experimentation of my English, so hum what do you think? Does it sucks?  
Story analysis: the title is a reference of the homonymous poem written by Goethe during his permanence in southern Italy. The chapter begins with a dream/flashback with Roxas in his old city, then he wakes up in the second part that is placed in the present. In the third one the POV changes as the time (yeah, again), we are in the past but this time when Sora and Roxas arrive in Amalfi and the story will continue in this line.  
****Speaking of it, I guess no one knows this town...right? Well if not you should Google it, it's gorgeous! (I didn't know but it's included in the UNESCO World Heritage Sites)**  
General infos: (if you hadn't yet figured): Amalfi is located near Naples (south Italy, Europe, Earth xD) but it is frequented by lots of foreign people and celebrities, this is why Axel approaches Roxas speaking italian, french, spanish and german (holy shit many languages i can speak!) and it's really really wealthy.

**So what do you think about the story and my language? I really need to know...especially about my grammar.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER  
**"You have always left without any problem, you were always away for a long time but they still loved you. Now you're blaming yourself because you've almost lost your son and you weren't there" he stopped for a moment "But it's not your fault...it's your right being selfish every now and then"


	2. Return the favour

**Knowest thou the land where the lemon trees bloom**

* * *

**Warning**: English is not my native language but i make sure to make it understandable.  
**Beta**: wanna beta this story? Please let me know, I'd be really pleased.  
**Disclaimer**: is KH yaoi? No, because I'm not Nomura.  
**Summary**: Roxas Strife is the 17-years-old son of the rich entrepreneur Cloud Strife and despite his illness he lives 'happily' in New York, but his life changes completely during his unwanted permanence...in the little and enchanting city of Amalfi, in the southern Italy coast. Here he's hooked by a redhead who claims to teach him how to really live.  
**Pairings**: Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx and surprise.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Return the favour**

_Hey Axel, do you remember the promise you made me when we first met?_

"The name's Axel, keep it in mind. And your feet are leaning on my boat"

"Oh, sorry...I-I didn't realize" he stand up. He watched as the redhead approached and moved to the side to make him room.

"Don't worry cutie" the so called Axel smiled and stopped next to him, before boarding on his ship "So, why that frown on your face? Don't you like here?"

Roxas lowered his head and tried his best to not blush more. He didn't understand why a stranger cared so much, and why was he blushing like a teenage girl. He shook his head, the answer was because he felt so out of place and didn't know how to act with people. Obviously not because a hot redhead was blabbing in front of him!

"Okay I got it, the cat got your tongue" the redhead took a step and boarded on his motorboat.

Roxas raised his gaze and took a look of the slender figure who was now dealing with some strange objects - he was wearing a simple green shirt and a skinny jeans, his red hair were left vacating on his shoulders and seemed even more brilliant as the setting sun was sinking in the Mediterranean Sea.

"Wonderful" the blond commented in ecstasy after that what seemed an eternity.

Axel turned toward the kid and raised his eyebrows "You said something?"

Roxas widened his eyes after having realized what he had said, he shook vigorously his head to clear his thoughts and turned his gaze away "I...I said that...the city is wonderful!" he blurted in a high-pitched tone. The last thing he needed was his brain playing some bad jokes.

Axel raised an eyebrow at his febrile movements. "Yeah...really wonderful" he nodded and then smirked deviously, "Just like you". The blond wanted to die in that exact moment but he preferred to not comment, his face had already exceeded all the possible shades of red.

There was a dense silence that followed that brief exchange of words.

Roxas glared again to his feet, as they were the most interesting stuff to watch in that moment - there was really nothing that was stopping him to go away, but he stayed there motionless.

"What are you doing?" his mouth worker again without the consent of his brain.

"Maintenance" the other explained not turning this time "There had been a violent storm in the past days...that was totally unexpected, in fact it took us all aback"

He saw Axel leave the wheel and went aft where there was the engine "Damn it need to be fixed, must ask Riku" he muttered himself and got off oh the vehicle.

"Hey kid" he called to gain the blond's attention "Wanna a ride?"

"What?!"

"It's getting dark, you should come back home" the redhead laughed and pointed with his head the upper part of the city "Come on. Don't you want to get over there all alone? I'm sure Juliet will be pleased to meet you"

"Juliet?"

"She'll definitely love you"

Roxas considered his offer. He was right he couldn't go all alone at home, from what he had seen his house was far from the port...oh yeah, he didn't even remember the way. But on the other hand he couldn't simply trust a guy he just met. A hot guy, he had to admit. And who the hell was Juliet? He didn't want to deal with a possible redhead's girlfriend.

"No thanks!"

Axel approached the blond again on the wharf "Sure you are weird, blondie...I'm offering you a ride-"

"Don't call me blondie, beanpole!"

"Beanpole? Man you're so cute"

"Wha-what about-"

"Uh...is it because we just met?" he cut the kid. He was wearing a thoughtful expression while brushing his chin with his thumb and his index finger "This is why you don't wanna a ride?"

The blond nodded uncertainly, he hoped to not hurt the redhead but instead Axel smiled and ruffled the kid's hair, gaining a groan in answer.

"Well, don't worry I'm not a kidnapper. Look this is a little town, we know all each other and I don't need any ransom"

"So how do you know where I live?"

"Told you, blondie. Little city, people talk, Porsche showy" he counted on his fingers.

"Okay okay whatever" the small blond sighed and raised his hands in defeat "Now stop calling me like that. I'm Roxas"

Axel grinned both because the other had accepted his offer and because the kid had actually a name. _Roxas_. What a sublime sound.

"So...where's your car? And who's Juliet?" the voice brought him back from his thoughts. He blinked a couple of time and noticed that the blond was scanning the entire area searching for a car, but with no results.

"Who said car?" Roxas saw Axel taking a few steps away and suddenly followed him. "Roxas, this is Juliet"

The redhead grinned while sitting on what it seemed a little motorbike.

No...it was a _Vespa_. A red flaming Vespa 50 scooter.

With only a rearview mirror.

It couldn't be possible, though Roxas slapping a hand on his forehead.

_That man was totally out of mind._

* * *

"We must go" Leon leaned against the door, arms crossed on his chest and annoyed tone in his voice. He was watching the blond man who was standing in front on him and was turned toward the window.

"I told you we can't...yet"

"Cloud, you need it just like me!" he snapped despite the other man was still quiet. Leon took some steps forward and stopped just behind him and analysed the attentive expression that seemed to have worn the man as he peered out the window. "What's your problem now?"

Cloud turned slowly to the brunette, a sad look in his eyes.

"I just can't...my family needs me. I can't just always leave them" he lowered his gaze.

Leon passed a hand through his hair and sighed – he had to maintain his calm, Cloud was right that wasn't a great moment for the Strifes, but he couldn't help it, it had passed too much time.

"You have always left without any problem, you were always away for a long time but they still loved you just like you loved them. Now you're blaming yourself because you've almost lost your son and you weren't there" he stopped for a moment "But it's not your fault and now he's okay...it's your right being selfish every now and then"

Cloud stayed silent and sat in chair at his desk, while the dark haired man placed a letter of invitation on the shiny surface and slid it with his hand toward him.

"Convention in Paris" he explained, lowering his voice tone while the other met his gaze, "It's important...so if you love me then listen to me" were his last words before drawing back and vanish beyond the office door.

Cloud felt a shiver up his spine and he mentally cursed himself. But suddenly he felt miserable because every time the brunette man was involved, he couldn't help but bond to his wills. Everything about the man was too much for him: his tone, his gaze the way he moved, the way he was always so serious and made him change his mind...the way he called his name.

Clod had become his victim.

He hid his face in his hands and trembled.

"Fuck"

* * *

Stars were beginning to appear in the highest part of the sky and the night was descending, replacing the warm red sun, and bringing with himself a cool breeze.

The silence of the empty streets was broken only by a sharp humming of a really typical, vintage – as Axel pretended to define it, even if for Roxas seemed only antique – Vespa 50 dated 1965 and named Juliet.

"Car is too obvious and it's cumbersome. When I moved here I wanted to change my whole lifestyle, so, yeah, scooter, motorboat, no more drinking, healthy food...oh and a house with a view on the sea, I really can't stand anymore skyscrapers and shits" the redhead explained. In truth he had started blabbing since they left the port.

"Uh...Axel?" Roxas called him in a trembling whisper while he tightened the grip on his hips - it was his first time on that kind of vehicle so his defences were still raised, despite he was wearing a helmet and Axel wasn't driving fast.

"Yes?"

"Tell me..." he turned his gaze to the buildings that they were passing "When I walked along the city I saw a lot weird things...people wanted to greed and talk to me, there are lots of houses with their front doors left open and now I'm seeing them again. Why is that?"

"Roxas...all the populations seems similar to each other but when you watch more attentively you can notice some particular aspects. Italy is a country with a deep and ancient culture and its people are really friendly and hospitable, often you can find them oppressive but they're really caring...even if you're a stranger. But what you've noticed is something that hardly you will find anywhere, it's exactly in small places like here that you can feel the great heart of this people. When you see a front door open it means that who lives in that house is waiting for someone to come back home"

The small blond turned his gaze to the back of the man.

"Aren't they afraid of thieves or intruders?"

"There are none of them. Everyone knows each other, remember?"

Roxas nodded and remained silent for a while and then spoke again "I'm sorry...you know, for not having answered to your question before. It's not that I don't like the city...I totally hate the reason why we moved here", he hold his breath and squeezed his grip "I...I don't know why I'm telling you-...but"

The readhead keep quiet while driving and listening to the other but soon he approached a spacious corner of the street – it was a little terrace where you could enjoy the view on the sea - and turned off the engine.

"Uh?"

"It seems that you need a listener. Vent your feelings" Axel distended his legs on the ground and felt that the other petrifying behind him, so he continued "Don't worry I'll stay with my back turned to not see you...I know it can be awkward...but believe me, it's easier with a stranger"

The blond lowered his face and hid his eyes under his hair, he didn't know what to do – he couldn't just tell his private affairs to a person that he had just met. But he desperately needed to confide in somebody, even if that person didn't give a damn about him. For too long had he wept in silence and hold back his pain but he couldn't help it, his family had changed from _that day_, and even him was no more the same. No more laughters, no more happy moments, there was no longer the calm and warmth of before – now it was all fake smiles, tension, worry and anxiety, and and often happened to his parents to argue over him and what to be done.

A tear slid down his cheek.

"They're unhappy...I know it for sure. And they had to leave their good lives because of me" he gasped. He could feel his heartbeat increase his speed and brought a hand on his chest - he needed to stay calm, he couldn't collapse and make any more trouble. "Who...who would want to leave his perfect life and move to a small and unknown town?" he get off the vehicle and took some steps to calm down.

"Me" Axel had leaned on the handlebars of his Vespa and turned his head on the right where he could see the falling sun. "When I was younger I had always to move because of the work of my parents, I've lived in countless cities – not that that live was bad but when I arrived here I fell for this city and I decided to stay"

"Because you're a weird"

"Uhm- not at all..." he grinned but after a second of silence he continued "...and Amalfi is an exclusive city, not everyone can afford to move here, so...well, I don't believe your family is mad at you, because parents would do anything for their child, whatever is the reason"

Roxas rubbed his eyes with his arm and sobbed, but his words were cut by the redhead "Ye-yeah...but-"

"Just, give a chance...at least for summertime"

"It's too different"

"You can't live forever in the past"

"But I don't think I'll be able to deal with this whole new life!" Roxas cried without meaning to, eyes watering, but Axel didn't seem to notice, instead he get off to and approached the small blonde and with a hand turned his head to him, so he could reflect in those deep blue eyes.

"Then I'll help you" he whispered and looked at him with soft eyes "It will be my purpose, I won't leave you until you aren't happy. Give a chance to this city"

The blond saddened his glance and sighed "Why...why do you care so much?"

Axel looked at him for a long instant and then sighed.

"It's a long story...but time ago someone helped me too, it's called 'return the favour': you save the life of a person and that person will do the same for another person and so on"

The small blond sighed and kept his eyes down.

"Rox, look at me..."

He stood there motionless, but then he did as he was told and raised his eyes.

"I want to teach you how to really live, will you let me?"

"Why me?"

"Because I choose you. Will you trust me?" the red head asked as he received a hesitant nod in answer. He smiled warmly"Okay, give me a smile"

Roxas grinned heartily, and his cheek reddend - which was really appreciated to the redhead.

"Good...now, let's go, it's getting late" he led the other to his scooter.

They arrived a few minutes later, when Roxas pointed his house and told him to stop.

"It seems that someone is waiting for you" the redhead announced with a smile, noticing that the front door was left open.

Roxas heartened, smiled too and and slid down with a jump. "Thank you Axel, for anything"

"Anytime blondie, we are now friends" he nodded.

"Hey don't call me-"

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh?" He raised his eyebrows "Wha-wait! Where?"

Axel showed a cocky grin on his face and drove off with his Juliet "I'll make sure you'll find me"

Roxas stood there for a minute, looking where before there was the redhead and inside he smiles.

_What a weird guy...but yeah, maybe he's right._

He tourned to the house and took a look - it really was a nice one - and finally decided to walk in. The inside was really big and was decorated in a simple but elegant way. In front of him there was a large glass double door, that lead into the garden and heard voices coming from there, so he followed them.

"Man, I love this place" the pleased tone of his brother was the first thing he heard, and when he arrived in the garden he found him in a whirlpool - that was connected to a large swimming pool -, and having a water message.

"Oi Rox!" Sora called him when he saw the blonde boy "You finally came back"

Roxas nodded and scanned the area, it was a huge terraced garden with a breathtaking view on the Gulf, with swimming pool and jacuzzi, there was a nice table with chairs next to a brick barbecue, and on his left he noticed a small greenhouse full of plants and flowers for his mother. And she was right there, watering the plants.

When she noticed Roxas' presence she raised, still with her watering can in her hands and approached her son, smiling warmly "We were waiting for you"

"Ye-yeah...I know" murmured clumsy lowering his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Did you like the city?"

He nodded and then heard the sound of splashing water, and then Sora approached them, with a towel on his shoulders.

"Rox you aren't gonna belive this, but today I've tasted the most delicious cake I've ever eaten in my whole life" he told with a wide grin on his childish face.

Roxas raised his eyebrows, suddenly interested "Did you left me a slice?"

"I'm sorry but it ended" he laughed.

"Sora! You-"

"Don't worry honey, this evening the first slice of cake is yours" Aerith assured him, running a hand through his hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" a fourth voice joined them, and the three of them turned surprised.

"Dad!" Sora, still wet, ran to the father and hugged him. "You're early today"

"No, you came at the right time, just like Roxas" the woman approached the man, together with the blond.

Still hugging Sora, with the other arm he got his son nearer to him "Yeah Leon told me, did you had a nice tour of the city?"

A tight smile curled his lips and nodded "Yeah"

"Everything's fine at work?" Aerith asked while Cloud released his sons and rested his lips on his wife's.

"Sure" he smiled too and then he turned to Sora and Roxas "Ok brats, get ready this evening we go out for dinner"

The air was soon filled with exults and laughters. Roxas watched as his parents smiled and chatted excitedly and thought that he was so long that he didn't see them so happy. Maybe Axel was right, a city can change people.

_Yeah, maybe...maybe I can give a chance to the city_.._.at least for summertime._

* * *

The cool night breeze touched his skin and ruffled his silver hair gently. A cold chill ran up his spine and he welcomed it as he scanned attentively the seascape.

Everything was dark, the sea, the sky, except for the moon high in the sky - it was so big and bright but far. And he instantly felt lost, lonely. He was wanderer who had lost his way and his only way out was the light, but he couldn't see it.

He raised a hand from his pocket to the sky and motioned to reach the moon, but it was still to far away.

_Just wait_, was what they told him.

For too long had he suffered and waited without any results, but now he was loosing all his hopes.

"How long do I have to wait?" he asked ironically.

But his words lost in the silence of the night.

_...Axel, at that time you thought that it was me the person who need to be saved, but i was not the only.  
_

* * *

**A/N  
Here the second chapter. I knew I said I'd have waited until 4 reviews but the chap was almost ready, tomorrow I'll leave and I need to take care of my thesis...so thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you'll appreciate this second chapter. At the beginning things may be confusing but in due course there will be all the explanations. And I'm afraid that this story will be really long and full of drama...omg stop me!  
Please let me know what do you think about it and encourage me to update because otherwise...i think i'll be slow. So I urge even the silent readers to comment, since this is a website where it's essential to compare their own ideas.  
See you next time.  
**


	3. Rainy Day

**Knowest thou the land where the lemon trees bloom**

* * *

**Warning**: English is not my native language but i make sure to make it understandable.  
**Beta**: wanna beta this story? Please let me know, I'd be really pleased.  
**Disclaimer**: is KH yaoi? No, because I'm not Nomura.  
**Summary**: Roxas Strife is the 17-years-old son of the rich entrepreneur Cloud Strife and despite his illness he lives 'happily' in New York, but his life changes completely during his unwanted permanence...in the little and enchanting city of Amalfi, in the southern Italy coast. Here he's hooked by a redhead who claims to teach him how to really live.  
**Pairings**: Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx and surprise.

* * *

**3. Rainy Day **

_It was a rainy day when all happened._

The bell rang as the school day finished and a crowd of kids walked out of the building while opening their umbrellas. The raindrops wet the asphalt and the chatting became louder than every other sound of the quiet city, especially when he was around, but he seemed to didn't mind at all or, better, he preferred to not pay attention.

He walked slowly among the kids down the hallways of the little catholic school that he attended, gaze low, hands in pockets and bag on his shoulders. He lived in a really small and remote village in Ireland, not so distant from Dublin but too far from the culture of the 21st century – life here seemed to be stopped in the past, so as its close-minded inhabitants.

"The freak's here!" a girlish whisper arrived at his ears and soon other voices added to that one.

"Get away from him"

"Is he dangerous?"

"He's evil"

As his feet placed on lawn of the courtyard he raised his gaze for the first time, hands still in pocket but this time the drops ran down his face. There was a little crowd of people around him, suspicion in their look and angry expression on their faces. He shifted his gaze to his left and right to acknowledge who they were talking about and then sighed.

No one was on his side, but it wasn't a tragedy for him because he preferred few but trustworthy friends - the real problem was that after he decided to reveal his secret everyone turned their back to him. He loved his homeland, but the bigotry of people was ruining its beauty.

For a good minute he stared at the kids and scanned their expressions – a mixture of fear and repulsion -, all the noises stopped and all that you could hear was the sound of the dense rain, no one moved except the leaves on the trees. And he stand still, hands in pockets, bag on his shoulder and a growing hollowness inside himself, but he stayed silent, lowered his gaze and after what seemed an eternity he took a step forward.

"You faggot! Get the fuck away, you're on my path" the hoarse voice of what had to be the school bully forced him to look ahead. He was very tall, arms were crossed and and a mockery tone as to specify his power on the other kids.

"Stop it" he whispered feebly.

"What? Didn't you hear me, fag?"

"Stop calling me that" he hissed and clenched his fists.

"Oh man, the fairy boy is getting upset?"

He was done, a flash of insanity passed thought his eyes as he jumped toward the guy.

"I told you..."

The smell of the soaked grass invaded his nostrils.

"...to call me..."

His fist in the air ready to punch the face of that boy, while in the background shone the rainbow.

* * *

"RIKUUUUU! GET OVER HEREEE"

The sudden scream startled him from what he was doing, he turned with his back and looked the girl with boredom.

"Yuffie, for God's sake, what do you want?"

"Hurry up, you haven't done yet your commissions!" exclaimed the girl hopping and waving her arms on the wharf. He swore he didn't understand how could she be so energetic so early in the morning?

"Because I haven't finished installing the propeller engine-" he couldn't finish that he was cut by the shrill voice of the kid.

"I told you to do it about an hour ago!" she stopped, put her hand on her hips and tapped the ground with her foot "Just go and leave it to me here".

"Man, why am I still listening to you?"

"Because I'm your boss"

"Technically my boss _is _Cid"

"Yes but Cid _is not_ here, and you love me moooore than him"

Riku smirked and shook his head "Yeah it's hard to accept the reality?"

"I prefer to dream and fool myself" she giggled and raised a hand with his thumb up.

He glared for a good minute the girl and raised on his legs, took off his working gloves and wiped the sweat on his forehead with a towel. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yupp" Yuffie nodded his head and smiled before boarding on the boat with a jump "The great ninja Yuffie can do anything!"

Riku smiled slightly, he took off his hat and placed it on the girl's head "Try to not get a sunstroke" said softly and got off the boat. "I take my car, do you need anything?"

The brunette girl wore the gloves and turned to the boy, she seemed to think about his words for a couple of seconds and smiled mischievously. "Yeah, I actually need something. A single and straight man!"

* * *

It was almost 10 in the morning when he decided to have a break, it was really hot to be the end of may and he needed something to drink. He parked his car and entered in the bar where he used to go, here his attention was caught by a brunette boy he had never seen before – a visitor he supposed – the interesting thing was that he was blabbling nonsense in English about some desserts while the poor waitress behind the counter didn't understand a single word.  
"Okay I'm telling you for the tenth time ma'am. When I woke up short time ago no one was at home, my brother is still sleeping and there's no food in the cupboard, I'm starving and this is the first place I found. I understand, you haven't the berry cake with lemon crumble or the blueberry muffin...but at least a bagel? Even a single bagel! I'm literally starving"

Riku approached the counter and sat next to the stranger and greeted with a nod the familiar waitress.

"_A green ice tea"_ he said in Italian to the woman, she smiled and walked away. Then he turned to the other boy "Visiting Italy without knowing the language?"

The brunette kid looked the stranger with eyes and mouth wide.

"What?"

"You...you speak understandable!" he said finally excited with eyes full of joy.

Riku raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"You're the first person that I've met since I'm here that speaks my language...well, in truth you're the second person I've ever met after that ma'am. I moved here yesterday"

"Oh...okay"

"By the way my name's Sora" he grinned and extended a hand to the other boy.

Soon the waitress arrived with the ice tea for Riku and placed the cup in front of him _"Anything else?" _she asked with her in her language, he looked at his drink and then to the other boy and finally addressed to the woman behind the counter.

"_A sfogliatella for the boy right here"_ Riku said with a smirk on his face and turned to Sora "You know, you aren't going to find anywhere what you mentioned before?"

"What?" the brunette boy sprang to his feet and looked at him in bewilderment, then he realized what he had done and sat down again. He passed a hand through his spiked hair and apologized with a nod of the head, then he leaned toward the silverette boy "What do you mean?"

Riku withdraw the straw from the mouth "I mean that you'll find different things here..."

In that exact moment the smiling woman placed a plate right in front of Sora.

"...just like this one"

"What is it?"

"Something you might like"

Sora looked curiously his plate there was a shell-shaped pastry covered with icing sugar – it was small but had a very sweet smell. Then he turned his questioning gaze to the silverette boy, who was now sipping his tea.

"What? Just eat up" Riku rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

Sora kept staring the boy but then he nodded and brought the pastry to his mouth. It really was delicious and after the first bite he took a second one.

"Hey, this...thing is really good. I love it! Thank you"

while drinking his tea, Riku looked at the boy secretly. He was so cute while eating that pastry for the first time, his face and hand were filled in sugar, his eyes brightened of joy. How old could he be, 16-17? But his childish manner fit him perfectly and made him look adorable. Then he shook his head, what was he doing? He just couldn't go and perving on a stranger.

"I need to go"

Sora almost panicked "W-wait I come with you"

"But I have to work"

"It doesn't matter. I have nothing more to do...we can go and say godbye. You know maybe it's early to say, but I enjoy your company" the brunette boy smiled warmly after he had finished his pastry, not to mention that he had his mouth full of sugar.

Riku sighed and smiled slightly, he took a tissue and wiped it off from his face "Okay, whatever" he finished his drink and placed the money on the counter, Sora turned again toward him as he raised and spoke again "But I'm paying it for you"

Sora widened his eyes and blushed a little, becoming even more cuter, and grabbed his arm "No...no please I can't accept"

"Take it as a welcome to the city"

"What's your name?" Sora blushed slightly after his question, he had just realized that he didn't know the name of that guy.

"Riku"

"Well... Riku wanna hang out with me again?"

Riku lowered his gaze before releasing himself, Sora was grinning happily and he didn't have the heart to answer him negatively. _Am I going to ruin my life again?_

Sora smiled again while walking around the city, it hadn't been that easy to convince the other but in the end Riku had accepted.  
_"You can find me at the port...I work there"_ he was told by the silverette man after some pleads - and it was good, he loved the sea.  
He didn't understand why at first the boy was so restless after his request, Riku had acted so kindly toward him and when they left the bar he even went with him to buy a map and a guide book of the city so as the brunette boy wouldn't got lost anymore. Yeah he wanted to return his kindness.  
He looked at the name of the street and then on the map, he had ended in the shopping area and to his pleasure had found that many signs were in English and many shopkeepers spoke his language - _because of the many tourists_, they said - so things would have been much easier for him. He stopped and watched at some shop window and wondered how could he repay the silverette boy, maybe he could buy a cake – there were so many patisseries. But then he shook his head, everyone could buy a cake – he knew that they weren't even friends but he knew also that Riku had been so nice and so he wanted to do something special.

"I can get help from mum and make a cake!" he exclaimed after a while. He stopped and grinned "Yeah it's definitely a good idea, in this way we'll become friends!", after that he turned and ran at home.

It didn't take long to come back and when he arrived he still didn't found no one around - his parents were definitely at work, but his brother? Was he still sleeping?  
He reached the stairs and on the first floor he approached his brother's room. He knocked a couple of times but no reply came, so he decided to open the door and found the room completely dark – unpacked boxes around the room, the shutters were closed and Roxas still lying in his bed. It was weird considering that Sora was the sleepyhead in his family, but even Roxas was lazy...and very very stubborn too.

"Rox, it's time to wake up" he said approaching the bed of his brother. The blond mumbled and turned on the other side, curling in his sheets. Sora sat on the side of the bed and nudged his arm "God I know you don't want to be here but you can't simply sleep all day". He heard his twin groan and then turned again so they could face each other.

"I stayed up until late" he muttered rubbing his eyes.

Sora leaned on the bed next to Roxas' body "What have you done?"

"Nothing...just leafed through some photo albums" he whispered lowering his gaze. "What time is it?"

"About noon" Sora replied but Roxas didn't move. "Do you miss home?" he asked and the other nodded slightly "Me too..."

The twins remained silent for a while before Roxas spoke again and raised his gaze to his brother that was lying on his back, intent on staring at the ceiling, "Sor...what do you miss the most?"

"About home?" the blond nodded and he thought for a few seconds "Umm...I think the afternoons spent with friends messing around. And you?"

Roxas brought his arms to his chest and narrowed his eyes "New York in Autumn"

Sora blinked, he wanted to reply that it was almost summer and if he wanted he could always visit New York in that season or whenever he wanted but his thoughts were cut when Roxas spoke again.

"When Central Park is made up of orange, yellow and red, the air is cold and windy and the sky becomes grey, and you pull out your scarf from your closet...and, you know, it always remember you that the end is near...especially when it starts raining"

Sora narrowed his eyebrows and stared at the ceiling again, and was overwhelmed by a sudden sense of guilt.

* * *

_It was a rainy day when all happened._

Shouted words, sweat on their foreheads, the tiredness in their legs and shortness of breath - they were all elements that shared every member who was running in the gym, however never would have he thought that they would have been fatal to a person. The thought of the fight between him and his twin brother, happened just a few minutes ago made him shiver.

"_Stop it! You're jealous because I've a bunch of friends while you're always alone"_

"_I hate you you Sora! Go, come back to Vanitas"_

"_Go to hell Rox! I don't need your consent to do something"_

He was startled when Roxas appeared suddenly and stole the ball from his hands. Sora frowned and ran behind the blond, who meanwhile was jumping to pull the ball in the basket and everything became confused.

Sora jumped and deflected the ball but instead of focusing on that, he looked as the blond fell on the ground, one hand clutching his chest, contracted expression and heavy breath. The voices and the footsteps filled the gym but for Sora everything become silent and. It took him a good moment to understand the situation and immediately ran up to Roxas and shouted his name before seeing his brother fainting in his arms.

* * *

He felt something nudging his arm and he rolled on his side but when the nudge continued he was forced to open his eyes.

"Sor, did you came here to sleep in my bed?" Roxas was leaning on his elbows and glared his brother with a frown. He then sat up and yawned.

The brunette boy opened his eyes and stretched his arms "I was only resting my eyes" he mumbled "How much time has passed?"

"Hmm...about ten minutes. Tell me what were you dreaming about?" Roxas smirked and stand up to go and open his balcony window.

"Oh, nothing..."Sora lied. He followed his brother and got out of bed with a jump, he went to a open box and pulled out the first shirt he found for his brother "You know I nearly have my first friend! We met before in a bar"

"I'm pleased" the blond nodded watching as his brother was finding a matched jeans for him, and turned to the window, unlocked the shutters and opened the window. "Wow...I didn't notice that you can see the sea from here" commented in ecstasy as he walked out the balcony and looked at the scenery.

"Yupp. It's great now do we want to go down, you lazy-ass?"

Roxas turned and saw his brother grinning, he smiled too and surpassed him, not before of taking the clothes that Sora was handing him.

"So...was that guy hot?"

"Definitely he hottest in the world"

_In the long rainy days, even the instants seem tired, flow slowly, almost whispering to the world their sadness.  
But in the end, after a storm, the sun always comes out._

* * *

**A/N  
****I didn't think I would have been so fast here to update. By the way this chapter had focused a lot on Riku and Sora and we started to know a small part of their pasts, but in the near future there will be full explainations about each of them. What is Roxas suffering about? Why does Roxas and Sora were fighting? And why did Riku moved?  
In the beginning after Roxas and Sora little dialogue there had to be one or two more scenes, but in the end I decided to stop here because it would have been soooo long.  
In the next chapter Axel will come back again, so keep following and reviewing, I really need to know what do you think about...yeah, you give me the reason to update more quickly! Thanks for all your reviews, favourited and followings. I love you all.**

**PS. I hope that my words at the beginning of the chapter didn't offend anyone, I love Ireland and the people are very friendly, I have used only a few clichés for the sake of plot.**


	4. Getting Closer

**4. Getting Closer**

_There was a time in which our sadness and sorrow intertwined inadvertently.  
We didn't know anything about each other  
but all that we had done was  
being together and  
let our souls  
heal._

"So? What do you think?"

Axel placed his knife on the cutting board and turned, leaning on the counter, arms crossed and a frown on his forehead while his foot tapped the ground nervously. He shifted his gaze from the plate to the blond mullet man it in front of him as he chewed his little taste and at the same time made his stupid facial expressions. He still had to understand whether the incompetent was himself or just his friend.

The blond raised his gaze and wiped his mouth with a napkin, displaying a certain (non-existent) professionalism."I feel the roasted duck and the grape sauce having sex in my mouth, but there's something missing"

"W-what are you saying?" Axel widened his eyes in disbelief.

"So isn't this how a food critic speaks?" he raised an eyebrow and then shrugged "Anyway you need to add some ketchup"

Axel snapped and walked toward him "What?! I can't just put that fucking stuff everywhere because you like it. I asked you to judge my plate, it's not a fucking game!" he yelled slamming his hands on the table. He had spent the whole morning cooking a lot of difficult dishes to improve his skills and that idiot instead of making constructive comments, always continued to make absurd or inappropriate requests.

"You asked me to be severe and-"

"Cool down, you guys" a firm voice stopped their fight, both guys turned and saw a slate haired boy standing in the doorway, a book in his hand "I can't read with your noise"

"Zexion!" Axel pointed to the blond, expression contracted "Your fucking boyfriend is driving me insane. Since when do you add ketchup on roasted duck?"

"Axel, Demyx was trying to say in his own words that he likes your plate. And you Demyx, it's better for you to be more serious and express your thoughts more clearly" the boy walked to the table, he leaned by Demyx and with his fork he tasted the duck "It's really good. The sweet sauce contrasts very well with this kind of meat. Excellent match of flavours"

The redhead composed himself and sighed loudly.

"Excuse me, I didn't want to be so rude but I'm really anxious"

Zexion sat on the chair and placed the book on the table, not paying attention to Demyx who was continuing eating "I heard, Cloud Strife is in town"

Axel nodded and walked again to the counter and started washing the various pans and dishes. "I really hope to have now a better chance to be noticed"

"Don't worry Ax, you're great and if that old man doesn't notice your talent, he'll have to deal with me"

"Thanks Dem"

"Now, can I have my ketchup?"

The redhead turned and scowled at him "Go and fuck yourself"

The mullet man blinked and smiled innocently "I would never do that without my Zexy"

Zexion facepalmed and then sighed "By the way guys, what's your intention about the next exams?"

Axel and Demyx looked each other and laughed loudly, and then the blond replied and hugged the boy "Zexy you know that me and Axel are too busy to work on our future, books are your duty"

"Well, actually university _works _for your future" the slate haired boy raised an eyebrow not convinced, indeed their was like a silent pact: Zexion took notes, followed the classes and studied the books, then he explained patiently everything to Axel and Demyx and in the end they had good marks. Actually he did this only in the name of the good culture, it wasn't a problem for him to study all that stuff because he literally ate books; instead the two others attended university only for their parent's choice and not for their decision – at least attending a university abroad was not a bad thing for them - then, if it hadn't been so, he and Dem wouldn't have never met. He softened his gaze as stared the blond talking animatedly with that redhead.

"Do you know who had called me in the past days?"

"A new record company?" Axel scoffed while sitting on a chair and seeing Demyx pouting cutely.

"You're not funny but no, it's someone else who misses you soooo much"

"Don't tell me it's him again?" Axel became suddenly serious at the nod of his friend "God, what do he wants from me?"

"I told him you weren't around"

Zexion looked as his boyfriend became serious too and talked "Axel keep calm, we'll try to make him understand that no longer he has to get close to you ... but if he persists you will need to speak to him and put an end to this situation"

"I did talk to him several times in the past! What do you think? I'm not so naive but he still tries to contact me. I remember you that I changed my number to not be found by him"

"If it get worse maybe you should call-"

"No, he had only to leave me the fuck alone. I told him I don't want to deal with his shits any more"

Demyx and Zexion exchanged worried looks but he raised, took his leather jacket and went to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Dunno" were his last words before shutting the door and the silence filled the room.

* * *

After a good hot shower Roxas went downstairs, in the kitchen where there was his mother, Aerith, who was filling the fridge with lots of stuffs and Sora, sitting on a chair and eating pasta.

"Hi mum, you're early"

The brunette woman turned to his son and smiled warmly as usual, "There was so much to work on but your father preferred me to come back and prepare you lunch while he and Leon would have taken care of the rest" Roxas nodded and took a seat next so Sora as she continued and giggled "They are so passionate when it comes to work...I'm almost afraid that there is a love affair between them "

At that words Sora almost chocked and Roxas gasped "M-mum!"

Aerith laughed and placed a plate of tomato spaghetti in front of the blond "Just kidding. Anyway, Roxas did you take your meds?"

Roxas nodded and began to eat, his mother had always been good at cooking but since he was there he felt food tasted different – in a positive way. "How is the renovation of the restaurant going?"

"Not bad, it won't take long but we're also planning to renovate the hotel, even if Leon says that there's no need because it's still the most famous of the coast" she said and placed a little vase of flowers in the centre of the table "They're delightful, aren't they?"

"They're her greenhouse flowers" Sora explained to his brother as the other nodded to his mother, everyone knew about Aerith's passion for flowers, she always said that when she was child she dreamed to be a florist. The brunette boy put down the fork in the empty plate and wiped whis mouth "Mum could you help me to bake a cake? It's a present"

"Sure sweetie" she smiled happily "So do you have already a friend?"

"It's almost a friend, we met this morning. I had some troubles in a bar, I couldn't understand the waitress and when he arrived he had been so nice to help me and offered me a pastry - he's such a good boy, I want us to become friends"

Roxas ate slowly and looked attentively at his mother and his brother. Never had he seen them smiling so many times in the past months, due to the all troubles he had passed through. His mother was an anxious person who takes everything to extreme - if it was up to her, you have to rush to the hospital even for a simple cough - and Roxas felt even more guilty when he caught her secretly crying. Sora always blamed himself because they had had a bad fight right before, despite Roxas always said that it wasn't his fault. They had always been so cheerful and it hurts seeing them sad for you. But now that his conditions seemed to be stable and that they moved to another country to escape to the big city stress, it was like they hadn't the time to sadden, and he was pleased.

"Rox do you want to help us baking?" Sora chirped turning to the blond. If it was someone else he'd have thought that he was exaggerating, but Sora loved helping other, make surprises to his friends, thank them all with presents...or just bake a dessert to eat together (even if he was not so capable). Sora was the exact opposite of Roxas.

"No thanks. The Strifes doesn't need a third woman in the family" the blond replied ironically as he stand up and placed the empty plate in the sink. Aerith smiled while the brunette boy raised an eyebrow and bent his head on the side, he obviously didn't get the joke.

Someone knocked the front door and Roxas was the first to go, when he opened the saw a young, good-looking woman with long blond hair and a yellow orange short dress with a plunging neckline.

"Cloud!" the woman literally jumped on Roxas and hugged him "I didn't remember you looked so young"

"I-I'm not Cloud" the little boy tried his best to shook the woman off. She made a surprised sound and then scanned him more attentively.

"Oh God...you grew up a lot, I remember you as a baby. You're Roxas" she grinnedand pointed herself with a thumb "I'm Rikku, I guess you don't remember me. I'm a friend of your parents"

Roxas glared at her with a questioning look and turned as he heard his mother's voice.

"Rox, who's at the door?" the brunette woman walked in the large living room, followed by Sora, and when she saw who was, her eyes brightened. "Rikku, it's really you?"

The blond woman grinned widely and ran to hug her friend tightly "Aerith, how long has passed. I missed you so much" after a few moments she pulled away and looked better the woman "You're always wonderful, and your smell of flowers is so sweet... man how I missed you"

Aerith smiled and caressed her cheek "I missed you too. Lets get comfy, we've so much to say" she suggested and led her to the large sofas in the living room that overlooked the garden.

"Oh, you're Sora!" Rikku exclaimed when she noticed his presence in the room, he had been oddly silent all the time.

He nodded his head "I don't remember you, bur you're the famous top model that appears often on tabloids, aren't you?"

"Apparently my reputation precedes me." she chuckled and crossed her legs "Should I be happy because you remembered me thanks to my job and not because we met personally?" as he frowned doubtfully, she laughed "I was kidding, kid. Man you guys are become real men" she stated shifting her gaze from Sora to Roxas. "I'm feeling old"

"Times passes for everyone, but you're always in a good shape" said Aerith, after she came back from the kitchen - where she had gone for a moment to ask the housekeeper to prepare some tea for her guest.

Rikku turned again "When I heard that the Strifes arrived in Amalfi I couldn't help but run here – actually I don't know who knows about your arrival"

"Actually only Yuna and Tidus knows about us. Me, Cloud and Leon arrived a few days ago, while Sora and Roxas yesterday afternoon. But we had been too busy - you know tons of papers, properties to take care, and we are renovating our restorant too"

"I noticed, that's my favourite restaurant and when I saw it was temporarily closed I was really surprised. And how long do you plan to stay here?"

"We don't know yet, we moved because of Roxas' health"

Rikku looked at Roxas and smiled "Hey big boy how are you now?" she knew the blond boy had always been a sickly person but she didn't know nothing about his recently discovered disease. Startled by the sudden question the blond muttered a quiet "Fine" and the woman turned to Aerith again. "There's a dinner tonight. As members of the high society you and Cloud must join and meet everyone. No degative responses are accepted" chirped happily.

At the change of subject both boys rolled their eyes and decided to leave the girls to their little chit chat and headed toward the kitchen.

"Man, what a weird woman"

"Cloud, I didn't remember you looked so young" Sora mocked his brother feigning the woman's voice.

"You were hearing!" Roxas pouted as Sora laughed and then he continued "Oh Sora, my poor heart is aching because you didn't remember about me, but I just discovered your reading tastes" the blond said feigning Rikku's voice.

"Ow stop it, it may happen that sometimes I may flip through some mum's mags but I don't like them"

"As you say, my lord"

"I'm gonna prepare something for Riku..." the brunette told looking in the cupboard for the ingredients "Hey, do you think it's a sissy idea?"

Roxas thought about it for a moment, yeah it was but he felt that there was something deeper, he couldn't explain that feeling. Maybe this Riku was different and it was worth for Sora to get closer to him. "Nah, it's okay. Keep going on your path"

And then he thought again that people in that town were really weird and friendly, maybe it was a habit. _I wonder what that redhead is doing now. _

"I get out" he announced suddenly without thinking.

"Okay, be careful Rox"

The blond nodded and stopped for a moment "I'm sorry I treated you bad lately. I love you, you know it right?"

"Love you too" Sora smiled and encircled his brother with an arm and brought him closer to himself "You're my only brother and I don't want to loose you any more"

"Neither me" Roxas smiled slightly and walked over the door "See you later"

* * *

He descended slowly that complicated tangle of narrow streets, hoping to remember then how to come back home. He didn't really know why he had decided to go out, his first thought was to meet that boy but then he realized that it was a silly idea, what if he didn't remember about him? What if the redhead had said all that things but he actually didn't care or didn't meant that?

He was downhearted when he arrived in a huge plaza. In the centre there was a white marble fountain with a statue inside, it was surrounded by many small cafés and outdoor seating, colourful flowers everywhere and right in front of him there was a long staircase leading to a large church, flanked by a bell tower. Really it was a nice town but he missed his metropolis, all the skyscrapers, the wide streets, the lights of the advertisings signs, the great amount of cars at the traffic lights and the yellow taxis. This wasn't really his home.

He dropped on a step and brought his gaze up at the blue and clear sky. He sighed loudly and emptied his mind for a few minutes, until a familiar voice startled him.

"Morning, sunshine. Are you enjoying the pleasures of the quiet city before it fills with people?"

He looked ahead and he was surprised to see the redhead right before him. He was sitting in the saddle of his Vespa, wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of dark trousers. Roxas blushed at the sight and shifted his gaze elsewhere, muttering something quietly.

"Were you exploring the city?" the redhead asked again.

"Sort of...I really didn't know what to do"

"So did you decide to stay here?"

The blond looked at him and shrugged "Momentarily...yes"

Axel grinned and get off his Vespa "Right decision, you'll see the magic of this city" he took some steps and arrived near the blond and held out a hand "C'mon I'll show you some sightseeing"

Roxas let him help to stand up and wiped his jeans with his hands, "Are you sure? Aren't you busy?"

"Nothing to do and I'm always available for you cutie. I told you yesterday, I'll guide you to happiness"

"But...why so much trouble for me?"

Axel stole a glance of the little blonde and then began to climb the steps quickly "Told you blondie, it's a pact and_ I_ choose you. You're not a trouble for me"

Roxas blinked "Hey wait, don't run" he began to follow the man quickly on the steps "You're talking about me like I was an object"

The redhead stopped on the top of the steps and glanced to the boy who had followed him with difficulty "Don't misunderstand Roxy, I like you and we're friend. What are friends supposed to do? To help each other"

Roxas gasped and leaned on his knees to regain air and did deep breaths to regulate his heartbeat whose speed ha increased too much for him, he was too busy to pay attention to that _Roxy _and that _I like you_. "Since...since when we are friends?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

Axel, who had waited patiently for him to regain breathe, blinked and looked at him as if he had said something out of the ordinary "Since we met, it's obvious!"

Roxas frowned and Axel deliberately didn't mind, instead he turned ahead and a wide grin appeared on his face "Nice choose. This is the Amalfi Cathedral" he stated looking upwards, hands on his hips.

"Actually I didn't choose-"

"Shush...don't talk so loudly, it's a sacred place" he brought the forefinger on his lips as the small blond rolled his eyes. That man was really weird.

Axel opened the gate and picked Roxas by a harm "Stay close to me, it's huge and I don't want you to be lost" he whispered as they walked along the central nave. Roxas remained silent in his stupor an studied the magnificent beauty of the baroque interior of the cathedral, it was so large and the very high boxed ceiling was richly decorated in gold, at both sides there were many columns decorated in gold and blue as the ceiling. In the very end of the nave stood a triumphal arc that led to the altar.

Some time later, they sat on a wooden bench and Roxas stayed to contemplate the great crucifix in silence for an indefinite time until Axel whispered to his ear "It's relaxing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's really peaceful. The church itself is gorgeous"

"I'm glad that you like here. You know, every time that something troubles me, I come here and sit – no need to pray but it really helps."

Roxas turned his head but Axel keep his gaze fixed on the painting above the altar "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine now" Axel shifted his gaze to the blond "But you seem the kind of person whose soul is looking for peace"

The small boy closed his eyes and weighed his words. Axel was right, he was so broken that he wanted to scream that all of this was unfair, that he couldn't accept his life, that he was tired of being surrounded by worried faces – he wanted to scream and cry until he didn't have no more tears but in that moment he was mild and the hollowness in his soul seemed to be eased by a mysterious presence. For the first time in months he felt in peace. "I'm feeling fine, thank you Axel"

The man nodded and looked again back to the crucifix "What were you thinking about?"

Roxas opened his eyes and clasped his hands in his lap "It's funny, you can have all the money in the world but there are thing that can't be healed by them. All that you need is faith, peace and someone who trust you"

Axel stole a glance of the blond and smiled "That's exactly my opinion". He thought to the person that in the past had helped him, if it was not for her, he would no longer be out of that dark tunnel. _You are just like was I, th__is is why I want to do the same for you._

He held his hand to the boy "Ready to finish the tour?"

Roxas smiled, squeezed his hand in that of the redhead and they stood up. They finished their tour, visiting all the corridors of the cathedral, surmounted by golden and finely decorated arches as the rest of the rooms, they headed to the cloister.

"This is called Cloister of Paradise" Axel explained while they walked in the garden "_Paradise_ because of the dense twine of arches that surrounds the garden"

Roxas had stopped near a plant, attracted to the sweet smell of the flowers "In my opinion _Paradise_ is because it seems to be in paradise"

The redhead studied his relaxed expression and smiled, that boy was cute and he felt like he had to protect him. "Hey Roxy, smile to me" grinning, Axel got out his mobile from his pocket, ready to take a picture of him.

"Oh?" he raised his gaze and was invested by a flash of white.

* * *

The sun was red in the horizon and the sea was calm, ships docked at the jetty and a few seagull flew low to catch some fish.

Sora walked slowly on the wharf with a pack in his hands – thanks to Leon's indications he hadn't had any problems getting the port.

Soon he saw a familiar figure in the distance and began running towards him "Riku!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face as he arrived near the motorboat the silverette was working on. "Hey Riku, do you remember me?"

Said boy raised his head in surprise, he really didn't expect to see him there already "Oh... you're the kid of this morning"

"I'm not a kid" Sora puffed out his cheeks.

"Yes you are" Riku sniggered and completely turned toward him "What are you doing here?"

"Am not!" the brunette persisted and then he showed the small pack he had in his hands and grinned "And I prepared something for you"

Riku widened his eyes, he took off his working gloves and got out the boat with a jump. "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to thank you for this morning, you had been really kind with me so I prepared a cake for you" Sora smiled hoping that he would have accepted his present.

The silverette boy shifted his gaze from Sora to the pack and then he completely turned toward the sea to hid the slight blush on his cheeks. "You didn't need to repay" he replied with a sharp tone.

Sora frowned and tightened his lips, "I didn't but I wanted" he stayed silent for an instant and then continued with a saddened voice "Why don't you face at me? Won't you accept my cake"

Riku turned instantly and gripped the brunette's arm that were holding the pack "I-I won't accept presents from you" but viewing the other boy's worried and saddened expression, he continued "I only accept it as a cake that you made for me"

After a moment Sora smiled again making the silverette smile too.

"Let's go, we can sit over there on the wharf and eat your cake" Riku proposed as the walked along the wharf in search of a quiet place. He took his shoes off and put his feet in the water and Sora did the same.

The brunette gave him the small pack so that he would open it and explained "It's a strawberry pie"

Riku took a slice and studied it for a second before taking a bite, Sora looked attentively waiting for a remark.

"It's really good" the silverette boy admitted. "Congrats, you're very good"

"Thanks" Sora smiled, a slight blush reddened his cheeks "But it's my mother's secret recipe, all that I did was to follow it literally so I didn't anything special"

"But you did by yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"So, as I already said, congrats. It's you that baked the cake" he saw Sora smile again. He didn't know why but seeing that boy's smile he felt a strange warm inside himself, it was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe he was just deceiving himself, but in the meantime he accepted that sensation with open arms. "Here, have a slice" he suggested tending the backing-pan in which there was the already sliced cake.

"Thank you Riku" he took a bite from his slice and then he saw that the other was laughing "Uh?"

"I'm right when I say you're a kid"

"Why?! I'm not a kid"

"But your mouth is full of sugar again" he whispered as his gaze lingered on the brunette's pink lips.

Sora looked at him with his blue eyes.

And Riku couldn't never decide if the most beautiful colour was the blue of the sea or the pink of his strawberry pie.

_Hey, I'll never forget  
the day when you freed me from the chains that held me prisoner._

* * *

**A/N  
Woah fast update again, I seriously need to study now.  
This can be considered as the first real chapter after the various presentations in the first two chapters, I hope you like it and if you think that it sucks it's because a good part of it had been written when my sister (that was sitting on my bed next to me) was watching in tv the new Miley Cyrus' documentary and I was like "Omfg her VMA porn show is still haunting me". Anyway if you see any errors please let me know it...well let me know what do you think about the chapter in any case...or what you think about Miley's twerk...or about a hypothetical super ooc Roxas' twerk...or Sora's.  
Uhm...  
It's better for me to dissolve.  
Please R&R :3  
Oh, I almost forgot, if you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm _akuroku-perfectillusion._  
See ya!  
**


	5. Meet me Halfway

**Chapter 5 - Meet me halfway **

It wasn't new to Aerith and Cloud getting into a room like that.  
Luxurious decorations adorned the famous club's lounge, as a quiet music wafted into the environment, outside thousand small light bulbs lit up the trees and plants, and gushing fountains embellished the magnificent garden.

And obviously they didn't felt out of place, indeed they were always so beautiful and perfect together that wherever they went everyone always talked about them. In people's eyes, they appeared like the perfect couple. It would be a shame if something would destroy such perfection.

That night Aerith was wearing a long pale pink dress, sleeveless and with sweetheart neckline, her hair was left loose so they fell gently on her face and shoulders. While Cloud wore a simple black smocking that contrasted with his blond hair.

"Please, try to be kind with other people" the woman spoke quietly as she straightened his tie.

The blond rolled his eyed. Cloud didn't like to attend certain places, but it's a good practice of the high society to maintain relationships with old and new acquaintance, to have connections everywhere.

"Aerith, Cloud, over here!"

They turned their faced and noticed a beautiful woman with short brunette hair and a long and bright blue dress that was waving her hand in their direction, she sat at a big round table with her blond husband. Aerith smiled as they walked towards.

"Yuna and Tidus, good evening" she spoke as the other woman stand up and hugged her friend.

"You're late, cousin" smirked the blond who was still sitting, he greeted Cloud with a nod, "Tell me the truth, did you want to get away and leave all the _fun _to me?"

"Sure Tidus, I know how you like gossip, this is why you're always at clubs" said Cloud with his usual serious tone, despite Tidus was one of the few person he could tolerate. He had always get well with him - Tidus was his few-months-younger cousin, and even if they lived in different states, during their childhood they spent lots of summers together at their grandparent's place. But growing up, they've embarked in different careers - Cloud inherited his father's real estate company _Shinra Inc._ while Tidus became a worldwide famous basketball player – they really hadn't much time so they rarely met.

"You two are always gorgeous together, it seems that time never passes for you" Yuna started the conversation as she and Aerith sat at the table again. Yuna was Aerith's childhood friend, they had always been together until the end of the college, after that Yuna started a brilliant career as a financial consultant.

"You're too kind" Aerith giggled. "How is Ventus doing?"

"Oh, don't ask me about him. That son of mine never finds a little time to come and say 'hi' to his mum, he always makes me suffer. And now that classes at college are over for the summer break, he will be somewhere in the States with his friends...at least I hope he's still there"

Aerith chuckled at her little theatrics, when it was up to her son, Ventus, she always exaggerated.

"And how are your little basket champions?" interjected Tidus while drinking his aperitif, he was referring to Sora and Roxas. He had always loved the fact the two of them had joined the school team...differently to his son, but he loved him anyway.

"They're doing pretty well. We moved here as the doctors said, now we have to wait and hope that everything's going for the best"

"Is Roxas okay now?" asked Yuna, they knew his condition.

Aerith nodded "Occasionally he suffers from some minor symptoms, but the medicines are helping him. He's a strong boy" but his discourse was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hi there. Sorry I'm late but I got held up at work" a beautiful woman with black long hair was now by the table.

"Tifa, you finally arrived" Yuna chirped and pointed her seat.

At that name Cloud immediately raised his gaze and widened his eyes.

"Long time we haven't seen" the new-arrived woman spoke quietly, leaning her gaze on two figures in particular "Cloud, Aerith"

Cloud jumped on his feet, he still didn't know how to act, but didn't say a word. Aerith glanced his husband but she didn't comment, instead she turned to Tifa and a slight smile appeared on her lips "You're right. Good evening to you, Tifa"

Like she said, it was actually since college that they hadn't seen each other. In truth relationships between the three of them had always been a bit complicated: Tifa had always been Cloud's partner, no one knows if they were just best friends or there was something more, but when he met Aerith events took a turn for totally different. And Tifa wasn't so happy about it. But the overly sweet creature that was Aerith was so nice with her and anyone else that she ended up liking her. Everyone on Earth loved Aerith, and she was jealous, but then he hated herself for that.

Yuna and Tidus noticed the slight tension that was radiating, so the blond decided to break the moment of embarrassment "Sooo...now we're all reunited like the old times"

"Actually Rikku isn't here yet" retorted Aerith raising her eyebrow.

"Look over there" Yuna came over her ear, pointing with her head a blond woman who was hopping and sweet-talking around a group of good looking men "She's over there, flirting with some younger playboys"

Tifa chuckled "How to blame her, we're the last two of the group who are still single" she turned her eyes and for a brief moment her look intertwined with Cloud's.

The blond man kept quiet as usual, he stayed next to his wife, but every now and then he stole a secret glance to the black haired woman sat in front of him at the table.

Tidus tensed again and hurried to ask "Yuna dear, what's the evening topic?"

The brunette, who had understood his husband's intent quickly replied "Oh yes, my hairdresser told me that Lulu and Wakka, for her daughter's 18 birthday, brought her a little mansion out of the town. I heard that will be Selphie's party-heaven"

"Who're Lulu and Wakka?" Aerith interrupted politely.

Tidus pointed a big man and a prosperous woman a couple of tables away "Good people, but they're weird. Especially their daughter Selphie, she's really spoiled"

Tifa furrowed "I've always said that that little girl does not convince me so much"

"What do you mean?" the brunette woman asked again, this time turning toward the black haired woman.

"I'm not sure and I haven't any proof but I heard that she makes use of illegal drugs, and her immense parties are full of that shits"

"Dear Lord" exclaimed quietly Aerith as the other nodded, such things made her upset.

"People always want to show off their wealth" Yuna commented.

"Is there someone else Cloud and I should know?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, there are a lot of people, you'll surely meet them sooner or later" the other brunette woman replied.

"Look ahead of you" suggested Tifa "That pink haired woman who's talking with the odd man in red coat. They're Lightning and Vincent, they are really silent but are good friends. After dinner I'll present them to you"

"And over there" continued Yuna, pointing to an old-looking blond man "There's Ansem. He was one of the most renowned doctor in his city... but when his beloved wife died he decided to live a retired life. Now his life is made up only of his only daughter, Namine"

"Yes, but he still contributes to the progress in the medical field with lots of positives researches. This is why he's called Ansem the wise"

Tidus seemed interested in their women's chit-chat but he shifted his head towards his cousin "They're always the same coquettes" he chuckled "By the way, where's Leon? You two are always together. Didn't you have a fight, did you?"

Cloud tensed up for an instant but then he tried to look relaxed as ever "He stayed at home"

* * *

Leon placed a glass of water on the nightstand and sat down on the side of the boy's bed and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?"

Roxas was now lying in his bed, an arm covering his eyes. He was visibly sweating and quivering, and his head was throbbing but he tried to reassure the man, "I'm fine- I'm getting fine. It's passing"

"You still look really pale. Maybe it's the case to let your parents know about it"

The blond shook his head weakly, "It's really nothing that important-"

Leon frowned and clasped his hands in his laps "You almost fainted, if it wasn't for me..."

Roxas pulled his arm off his eyes and fixed his glance on the man, he didn't want to worry him.

"Squall, calm down. I told you I had been taken by a sudden ill, today I got too strained but now all I need is to rest and everything's gonna be okay, plus I took my meds" he smiled faintly.

The brunette man didn't gave in at his words but he decided to change the topic momentarily. "So, today you visited the cathedral"

Roxas nodded despite the throbbing in his head and the slight feeling of dizziness.

"Yes, it's really beautiful"

Leon smirked "Good. And what do you think about the city? Do you like here?"

"Well...it's not that bad, but I miss my home - you know, I want to come back as soon as possible"

"We moved here mainly for you"

"Yes, I know...but you didn't had to, I mean- I could get well in other ways...dunno, maybe changing other habits, resting more... but you all didn't had to leave your lives for me"

"Your health is still unstable" he turned again.

"I know" the blond sighed but then he spoke again. "Don't you miss home?", Leon at that question raised an eyebrow, so Roxas added "I mean your old life... now you always keep working and traveling worldwide with my father"

Leon was surprised but didn't show it, instead he pointed his gaze out of the window – everything was dark, he cound only see the moon.  
"Of course I miss it" he had kept silent for a few minutes, in which Roxas was almost falling asleep, but he whispered again, making the boy wake up. "There was a girl that I loved, her name was Rinoa... but then I followed Cloud"

Roxas studied attentively his expression, it was tight bud a bit sad.

"I thought that she was the love of my life. But it seems that my love for her can't be compared to that for Cloud" he chuckled bitterly and didn't speak again.

Roxas leaned motionless for a while, his stare fixed on the man – he couldn't get what the other wanted to say but he understood as well that the talk was ended so he didn't dare to say another word. Leon was just as silent as his father. He yawned and soon he fell asleep not paying too much attention to that weird behaviour.

Not a long later Leon turned his face to the now sleeping boy and caressed his cheek with a hand and then he led it to his forehead. "You're warm" he commented quietly to himself and furrowed.

He still couldn't believe how much he had grown attached to Roxas and Sora, after all that years with the Strifes he considered them as little brothers he had to protect. He loved them and didn't want to see them suffer.

_But Lust took over all my wills..._

He sighed and left the room, as he closed the door, paying attention to not wake the sleeping blond, he felt his phone vibrating in his jeans pocket. He unlocked the display without looking at the ID, "Cloud" he spoke but the other only let out a sigh.

Leon didn't speak but didn't neither hung up, he walked to his room in the other part of the house with the cell phone still attached to his hear. When he entered in the room he didn't turn the lights on, and the first thing he noticed was a figure illuminated by the moonlight - Cloud sat on the bed, arms rested on his legs and look down.

"I thought you were at that dinner" he said softly, putting the phone back in the pocket.

"I was" Cloud let out an almost inaudible whisper.

"Okay" he walked over and sat near the blond. "Roxas is sleeping and Sora called in and told him he was sleeping at a friend's...he found another Star Trek fanatic"

The blond nodded and after a second spoke "I needed to see you".

Leon nodded his head, he scanned for a good minute the blond's expression but then he got dangerously close and posed a chaste kiss on his lips. He enclosed him in his arms and let himself and Cloud drop on the bed.

"Aerith?"

"Since Roxas got ill, I got very apprehensive so she doesn't pay attention if I suddenly disappear to go and check on him. She doesn't suspect anything"

A brief silence filled the room as both of them lay on the bed, their bodies still intertwined.

"I missed you" whispered the brunette as he leaned to leave soft kisses on the blond's neck and collarbone.

"Squall..." murmured weakly Cloud not so much later "That's not the right time"

The brunette pulled off reluctantly and sat down again, he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his palms.

"Roxas got a slightly illness" he spoke out of sudden with a worried tone, "He didn't want me to tell you"

"Which symptoms?"

"Luckily always the same slightest: fatigue, chills, sweating and few lines of fever"

"No chest pain?"

Leon shook his head.

Cloud nodded, he took his time to assimilate all that information, then raised and left the room without a word.

* * *

Black

All he could feel was darkness and an overwhelming sensation of distress.

He wanted to run but he couldn't see anything and breathing was getting hard.

_Axel._

He heard a muffled voice, at first he didn't understand but that voice called him again, this time more clearly.

_Axel, why are you gone away?_

"Who are you?" gasped the redhead, anxiety filling his voice "Where are you?"

_Did you already forget about me?_

Axel turned back but all he could see was just endless darkness_, _he was getting annoyed.

"Get out! Show yourself" he shouted at the nowhere. "How could I know who you are if you are hidden?"

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

It was no more than a whisper right behind him, but that was enough for him to figure out who it was.

Slowly the street lights lit faintly the filthy lane where he was.

He widened his eyes, fear pervaded his body but he didn't dare to turn his back.

"You..."

"Why did you leave me alone?" the voice became suddenly rough, almost a yell, "You had to stay with me"

"Why are you here?"

There was a low laugh, then a tight grip on Axel's shoulder made him spun and he found himself with his back against the wall. He could see a murderous glare enlighten that scary yellow irises of the figure right in front of him.

"You promised me we'd be always together"

The man hissed but Axel tried to cut him, "I'm done with that life-" but the other kept talking as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"I missed you. I'll come and pick you, and I'm not going to let you go" he saw the man sneer, as he was raising a hand to his throat "You can't escape me anymore"

The grip on his throat was getting stronger and the last thing Axel saw was blue long hair and an X on his forehead – in that very moment he flung his eyes wide, the sweat damped his forehead as he panted heavily. He was still in bed, in his room, alone...the lights were shut because it was night but he was safe. Realization hit him and he was assailed by a feeling of anxiety and frustration. His eyes squeezed shut and clenched his tights, such as warm tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he hissed through gritted teeth.

The tried to calm down, it had been only a bad dream, but it was all vain. He glanced at his watch on the nightstand, it was 2.33. Since he was too shaken to go to sleep again, he got up from is bed, grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his desk and walked out of the room.

In the hallway he noticed a small boy walking out of the toilet.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, as if he didn't care too much to see strangers walking around in his house in the middle of the night.

"Sora" the boy mumbled with a drowsy voice, he didn't seem all that awake. "Watchin' a movie with Riku"

Axel nodded without paying too much attention to him and he stepped out of the balcony, there he sat on a chair and lit a cigarette.

He couldn't believe that he had dreamed _him_ again – for long time he had tried to convince himself that he had done with that life, that everything was going for the best, and he would no longer have to view Saix again... but apparently it wasn't as he had planned.

He let out a sight from his nose and and enjoyed the quietness of that place, but his loneliness didn't last long.

"Needed to relax?" Riku's low voice reached him as he saw the boy joining him out, he sat on a chair on the other part of the small table outside.

"There's nothing better than a cigarette and the cool night breeze" Axel explained flat as he put down the ash in the ash tray.

The silverette kept quiet and scanned the slow movements of the redhead.

"You can't sleep?" Axel stretched out on the back and looked at him blankly.

Riku put his hands in his pants pockets and raised his gaze to the starry sky. "I was just over-thinking" he replied after a brief silence.

He wanted to confide him that he liked his new friend, in a different way – he knew that it was really soon but he couldn't help it. Yet, there was something that held him back.

"Even if you try to go on, your past is always lurking behind" he said, instead.

Axel turned towards him and studied him carefully, he raised his eyebrows but then he smirked "You've a point", he shifted on his seat and after a while he teased "You found a _friend_".

He really had understood.

Riku caught his look that seemed to want to give him a bunch of information, he gave the redhead back a cracked smile and retorted amused "Well, you found a friend too. I saw the both of you"

"Yeah he's really cute, isn't him?"

"Never more than Sora"

"Hey wanna fight?"

The following morning, Axel found Riku and Sora sitting at the snack bar table having breakfast and chatting excitedly – well actually it was Sora who was playing both parts in their speech, he asked and answered himself. He was kind of amusing to watch.

Axel smiled slightly and yawned walking into the kitchen – still shaken from that dream, the night before hadn't slept much.

"Heeeelloooo" he greeted weakly as he headed straight to the coffee maker.

Both boys stopped their chat and looked at him, who had leaned on the counter.

"Hi Ax"

"Hello! You're Axel right? We met last night" exclaimed an energetic Sora, waving his hand and making more room on the table "Riku told me that you live here too... oh, he made me pancakes, he's sweet, isn't him? Do you want?"

Axel looked him in bewilderment, how could he spoke so much in early morning? He shifted his inquisitive look to Riku, but the silverette guy only shrugged.

"C-coffee is fine"

He took his cup and poured the coffee in it, then he added some milk and sat on the stool next to the brunette.

"You look very similar to a person that I've just met" Axel noticed, watching the boy who was drinking an orange juice.

Sora put his glass down on the table and looked at him for a moment with doubtful expression, "Is that a compliment?"

Axel chuckled "Considering that my friend is cute, well yes, it could be", he stole a quick glance of Riku "But don't be too flattered from _my _compliment. Are you new here, right?" he changed the subject.

"Yes I just moved" Sora grinned and then turned to Riku "And Riku was my first friend"

But Axel was no longer listening to him, he was handling his cell phone because he'd just received a message. It was from Roxas. He narrowed his eyes while reading.

_I can't hang out._

"Roxy are you gonna dropping me?" the redhead muttered under his breath.

"What?" but Sora's question was ignored because another message arrived.

_See you in a few days._

Axel sighed. "Nothing" he cut as he put his mobile away and then turned, "Hey Riku, Dem and Zex are here?"

"Last time I've seen them was yesterday"

Axel nodded, sipped his coffee with a wistful expression. "Got it", he had darkened all of sudden.

After a few minutes he stand up, grab his jacket and his keys and walked to the door "I'm going out, I don't know when I come back...", he saw Riku nod at his words and then he turned toward Sora "Come back again when do you want"

"S-sure" the brunette muttered perplexed as Axel left, but then he addressed to his friend. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No... it's just him that today was being moody" explained the silverette with his stare still fixed on the door. "Forgive him, when something's up he gets shady all of a sudden"

The brunette nodded "He has a problem?"

Riku shrugged and took another pancake, "Dunno. Sometimes he can make a fuss for no reason and act like a drama queen, but when he is _really_ worried or angry, he just go away and come back when he wants. From what I know he can come back in an our or in days"

Sora narrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't look me like that. This is his house, he can do what he want - it is not unusual to see other friends who stay here to sleep as much as they want, as it is not unusual for Axel to vanish without any reason. The one who really lives in this house it's me"

"I know, but...Oh" he suddenly stopped "I just noticed – you've a different accent. Where are you from?"

"Don't tell me you noticed right now..." Riku furrowed, hoping that Sora wasn't really that slow.

"Well, not really... but I mean, how can you and Axel-...err I don't know how to explain"

"Don't worry, I got it." the silverette nodded "I didn't know you were so perceptive"

"Really?" Sora appeared excited.

"Yes"

"So?" asked Sora.

Riku shifted his gaze out the window, he could sea the blue sea from there. "You're really a curious boy", he smirked.

Sora smiled widely. "Pleaseee"

"Okay, since today I don't work, I can spend a couple of words" he rose from his stool and walked to the loveseat in the small living room and and motioned for Sora to leave everything on the table and follow him.

The brunette joined Riku on the sofa and placed his legs in his lap "So? How do you know each other?" he grinned.

Riku leaned on the back, Sora's legs in his lap "It's a long story but I can tell you something, broadly speaking... I moved here about a years and a half ago from a little village near Dublin", but he immediately had to stop at Sora's perplexed expression.

"What now?"

The brunette was a little embarrassed "Dublin?"

"Yes Dublin"

"And...where's it?"

"Oh my...It's in Ireland" Riku gasped in shock and looked at him as he was an alien.

"Ohh...and Ireland?"

"Are you kidding me?" Riku furrowed and blurted "Your suck in geography, really much. Have you ever heard of Great Britain? You know, that huge island in the north of Europe, where the pilgrims fathers came from?"

"Pilgrims fathers... Oh-ohhh, you could have told in the beginning" Sora grinned stupidly.

Riku was beginning to doubt of the sanity of that boy. "Well, as I was saying..."

"But Axel seems American!"

It took him all of his patience not to strangle the cute boy next to him. "Yes, it is" he marked all the words, and when he made sure that Sora wasn't going to interrupt him again, he continued his story "After some events, I went away from my homeland and halfway during my trip I was in London at my friend's place... there, I met Axel at a party – he was there in a sort of holiday, that wasn't a good period for him. We hang out a couple of time before he moved to Italy and-", Riku stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "We weren't really friends, but we got closer because of our problems. I needed some peace just like him, so Axel offered me to live here with him for free... I accepted, yet I couldn't do anything in return - even if he is rich, I can't take advantage of his kindness –. I wanted to pay the rent, at least for my room, but he didn't want my money so he decided to spend them to make me attend a basic boating course so I could work... I owe so much to him"

After that, they were silent for a bit.

Sora leaned and caressed gently Riku's silver hair. "That Axel is a good boy"

"He really is...after having seen the light that dispelled the darkness that lived inside of himself"

* * *

The weekend passed fast and uneventful, Roxas spent pretty much of his time resting in bed, with his books - he had decided to learn the local language, for him in fact there was nothing more interesting than the folk culture. Sora, on the other hand, busied himself keeping company to his brother and hanging out with Riku - actually, since the silverette had to work, he often went to visit him at the port. He found that the boy was in charge of maintenance and rental of boats and had also met his colleague, Yuffie, and his boss, Cid. Nice people, he had to admit. No one will, however, never know what Axel did or where he was in those days – as previously said, it wasn't uncommon for him to disappear and suddenly reappear ad nothing had happened.

One morning said boy was riding his beloved Julieth when his phone went off, he parked at the side of the road and pulled it out of his pocket and read the ID on the display, Mullet-man.

"Sup there?" he spoke.

_"Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!"_ the boy on the other part screeched so loudly that the redhead almost jumped.

"Dem what's wrong with you?"asked Axel not so astonished by his friend's behavior. It was totally normal for him to scream and giggle like a mad man, because he actually was a mad man. A total girly mad man.

_"Yesterday I came back home and Riku told me! Oh my God, I'm so happy for you" _he giggled.

Axel raised an eyebrow, he really didn't get the point. "Exactly, what did Riku actually told you? "

_"That you're dating a mysterious hot guy"_

At first the redhead really didn't understand what he was talking about, but than realization hit him and he started laughing almost as loud as his crazy friend.

_"Woah Axe, I need to know. I'm your best friend! Don't keep secrets with me"_ the blond sounded hurt.

"You always exaggerate. Well unfortunately for me, I'm not dating anyone" admitted Axel sincerely, Dem hold his breath "But it _does_ exist a mysterious hot guy"

_"WHOOOOO. Describe him" _the blond cooed.

Axel smiled, he loved making his friend deadly curious "Umm, what can I say-"

_"Just his real features. Hurry up!"_

Axel smirked "Let me see...he's blond, has the most beautiful blue eyes, he's incredibly cute when he smiles. In complex he is pretty hot but I've never seen him naked so I can't tell you for sure. I'm positive, though"

_"Are you sure you're not talking about me? Because Zexy would be mad at you" _ the blond sniggered.

"Keep dreaming, I know you'd like it but I'm not so insane as you can can assume. He is too cute" he marked his last words.

_"OhmyGodOhmyGod!"_ Demyx pumped up again and Axel assumed that he was hopping on his feet and clapping his hands like a teenage girl. _"Axieeee let me meet him!"_

"Man you're such a psycho" Axel grinned widely, almost chuckling.

"_What's his name?"_

"Blondie, Cutie, Sunshine... he has a lot of names"

"_That's not what I mean"_ he imagined the blond pouting on the other part of the line.

"Be a good boy and sooner or later you'll meet him"

_"I'll be good, I promise... No, no I'll be the best! I want to meet Hottie"_

"Congrats, good name. Well, we've a deal. Bye" he spoke before hanging up.

He sighed in relief, Demyx could became such a mad psycho when he got excited about something. He had predicted that his mullet friend'd have learn about Roxas, but not so soon, and now he won't have peace until Dem didn't met Roxas. Obviously he didn't blame Riku, he knew how _clingy_ his friend could be when he wanted information. Snoopy of a Mullet-mad.

He put the phone back and drove off. Not long after he saw in the distance the white house he was looking for and parked in the driveway. He took off his helmet and walked over to the wooden door, he rang the bell and a few moments later he was opened by-

"Holy shit" he almost yelled at the sudden sight of the figure that was standing right ahead of him him.

"Hey Axel...are you okay?" Roxas greeted him with a dubious look.

"Do you want to kill me? "

Axel couldn't believe it, it had been only a few minutes that he told Demyx about him having never seen a naked Roxas and now he had in front of him an undressed one. Well, pretty much undressed, he was wearing a light blue swim trunks and a white beater that showed a good portion of his little torso. When the small blond noticed the attentive look of the slender redhead, he appeared to realize how he was dressed and tried to cover his cute body with his arms. Axel couldn't help but smile at the blush on the blond's cheeks.

"Are you trying to tempt me, sunshine?"

"What do you want Axel?"

"Since it's a lot of time that we don't hang out I wanted to invite you out" he smiled as the blond listened interested.

"Yes you've a point..." he whispered thoughtful and paused for a brief moment weighing the options "Or better, you can go and bathe in my swimming pool. It was what I was going to do anyway"

Despite of his innocent tone, Axel was surprised by the boldness showed by the boy, he believed that he was a shy and a coy guy but apparently he could become more self-confident with who put him at ease...or it was what he thought he had done.

"With immense pleasure" he chirped following Roxas inside, the boy was muttering something about his brother being already in there.

"Do you need a swimsuit?"

"No thanks, when you live near the sea and the days are warm enough, its a good habit to always wear a swimsuit"

Roxas nodded and smiled at the grinning face of the other. He lead him in the garden to the pool, where there was a lazy Sora lying on a rubber ring and singing an unknown cartoon opening. Roxas frowned, Axel instead was surprised to see the brunette boy there.

He shifted his gaze from Roxas to Sora and noticed that they really where similar, the only difference was their hair color and that Roxas was paler and slightly thinner.

"Yo Sora"

Said boy opened his eyes and looked at the now arrived boys, "Hi Axel. Nice to see you"

"The same's for me"

Roxas looked curious at the two of us "Did you already met?" he asked shifting his weight from a leg to the other.

Axel nodded "Once. He was at my place, he was sleeping with Riku" the blond widened his eyes in stupor so Axel hurried to add with a chuckle "Not in _that_ way"

Roxas preferred not to comment and walked to a garden lounger "Do you want to undress in the bathroom or in the changing room in the garden?"

"Or I can strip here in front of you, it's not a big deal for me" he waved a hand nonchalantly with a cocky grin on his face and began to take off his shirt, he wanted to tease the blond.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. He sat on the wooden lounger and studied absentmindedly the redhead who was pulling his clothes off and neatly bent them.

"Sure you are really well placed" spoke Axel out of nowhere, his words happened to wake the blond.

"What do you mean?"

"At first sight: this big house with garden, swimming pool and Jacuzzi, the Porsche you arrived into, _this_ neighborhood... everything about you screams _'money get out of my ass'" _he laughed and brushed some of his blond locks from his forehead "But worry not, I'm just like you so don't feel embarrassed with me. I know what it feels being judged or when everyone always expects something from you"

Roxas lowered his head, he wasn't really able to speak one word after that blarney but the other had a point in some way.

"But you're not snobbish or spoilt" Axel lowered on his knees to see Roxas in face "You know, you're different from all that wealthy pigs that are around. And I'm happy of it"

Roxas nodded slightly and muttered a quiet _"Thank you",_ but when he found those perfectly sculpted pectorals a few inches from his face, he became scarlet and felt his heart pounding in his chest. And it wasn't because of his illness.

"W-wanna go?" he stammered as he jumped on his feet and raced towards the pool where he dived with a jump.

"Wait Roxy, you're still wearing your beater" Axel followed the small boy but Sora answered drawled - symptom of who had spent too much time in the sun.

"He won't pull it off"

"Uhm?" Axel turned his face to watch the brunette "Why?"

"He can't accept _it_"

_It?,_ Axel wanted to ask for more information when the blond emerged.

"Don't you come?" he demanded as he wiped the water off of his eyes.

"Immediately" the redhead smirked and dived in the water, he decided to momentarily push it aside.

When he came to the surface shook his head to straighten the hair and swam toward Roxas with a broad smile on his face and without any effort wrapped him in his arms and led him to the whirlpool.

"Axe what are you doing?" he chuckled because, meanwhile, the redhead was tickling him. "Please...stop it"

The whirlpool tub was a circular section inside the pool, but a bit higher than the floor level so the water that flowed ended up in the pool. When they reached the edge of the tub, Axel leaned Roxas little body on the seat below the water surface and took a good glance of his little cute body. Despite his torso was still covered, his beater was now attached to the body and it had become transparent enough to betray his gentle and childish features. And then he noticed _it_, it was hard to be seen but it was there - a blurred, dark pink, vertical line, on the left side, near the middle of his chest. A scar?

He was awakened from his thoughts by the soft chuckle of the blond still in his arms and then he looked straight into his face.

"Hey" he whispered with a small smile, a few inches away from his lips.

"Hey" spoke Roxas back returning the smile.

"Hey guys, no sex in the Jacuzzi" Sora shouted suddenly glaring at the two of them. Axel turned indignantly to the brunette, as if he had ruined the most important moment of his life, Roxas instead looked up at the sky and muttered something under his breath.

Right in that instant Lord's grace, or what the hell it was, intervened and a mobile on a little table near the whirlpool went off .

"Sor it's your cell phone!" exclaimed immediately Roxas as it was a matter of the utmost importance.

At those words Sora seemed to revitalize, Axel and Roxas looked at him amused as he rolled over and fumbled with the rubber ring in water, trying to reach in the shortest time possible the edge of the pool, and answer the phone.

"RIKUUUUUU" the boy almost yelled in the little device as he walked to the far side of the garden to talk in peace. "I missed youuuu"

Axel furrowed, he was as loud as Demyx. Then he turned his face to Roxas, who meanwhile had turned toward the edge, arms on the marble, chin rested on them and empty gaze. Axel did the same and leaned his arms out of the water, relishing the pleasure caused by the strong jet of water and all those bubbles on his skin.

"Are you okay?"

Roxas turned his head slowly "You already asked" murmured as he fixed his gaze on the slender figure right next to him.

"Because today you're really silent. You zoned out a lot" the redhead said and closed his eyes.

"I'm just...tired" the blond sighed and then he took his good time to study that perfect body next to his - first of all that beautiful face with that magnetic green eyes, two weird tattoos on his cheekbones, then his gaze lowered to his shoulders, his muscular arms, his bare chest, that sexy abs...and then water. But there was something odd and his look went back to the hollow of the arm and noticed a little black mark, which could very well be a mole, but at more careful sight it turned out to be a kind of small puncture hole surrounded the colour of the pitch. A fix.

"You don't have to look at it necessarily if it frightens you"

Roxas gasped and thought that he had taken a shocked expression, which, however, Axel didn't miss, but at the same time he didn't seem very interested about it.

"No..I...I mean, I didn't expect-" like a magnet, his eyes were drawn to that little mark, even though he was convincing himself that it wasn't very polite stare. He laid his eyes on the other arm too, not noticing any difference compared to the first one.

"I am always forced to bear the marks of all the bad things that happen to me.. in this case the craps I do"

That declaration took the blond aback. He wasn't disgusted by that sight, nor he was upset or disdainful, it had only left to him a deep sense of bitterness. Why had he done such a thing? His life was so disgusting to desire an escape from reality? Or he wanted his self-destruction? Was he sad? Was he depressed? Yet he seemed so joyful.

He leaned closer to the man and hugged him without a word.

For his part, Axel was puzzled, he would never have expected such a reaction from a person who barely knew. He wanted to cry, seriously. That was the first time that someone accepted him without judge him first.

"Ax..." was the quiet whisper of the blond, who was still attached at his chest.

"Mmm?" was the only sound he produced as he began to gently rub his pale little back.

"Don't you cover them?...I mean...aren't you afraid of what people can think or say?"

Axel keep quiet for a good minute and shook his head "People can say what they want, what it's important is yourself. I'm done with that life and now I've accepted them as part of my body"

Roxas didn't say anything. Silence filled the air but it soon was broken by a chirpy voice.

"Guys, I've prepared you a snack" Aerith walked out in the garden with a tray in her hands and she stopped near the whirlpool.

"Hi, are you a Roxas' friend?" she smiled sweetly at the redhead, placing the tray on the small table and took a quick glance of Sora who was speaking excitedly at the phone in the other side of the big garden.

Axel immediately released the blond and nodded with a grin on his lips "Yes Roxas' mum. I'm his best best friend. The name's Axel"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aerith" she smiled softly as she pulled out of the tray a glass of lemonade and offered it to the redhead and then one to his son. "Here your meds, sweetie" she handed some pills to the blond, who swallowed them without a word.

Axel's glare was fix on the boy.

"Do you stay for lunch, Axel?"

"Uh I don't know-"

"Make yourself comfy, you're always welcome in this house"

Axel grinned and nodded.

"I go and hang out with Riku" Sora trotted with a wide grin in his face.

"Oh. Sor, I just baked the cookies" she spoke as she placed a plate full of cookies on the small table.

"You're the best mum in the world" the brunette grinned, took a handful of cookies and raced away.

Three pair of eyes stared at the boy who had just disappeared.

"Now, now" Aerith raised on her feet, "It's getting late. Yuna and Tifa are waiting for me, I need to go. See you this evening sweetie" she ruffled Roxas' hair and then turned to Axel "Hope to seen you soon Axel" she smiled and walked inside the house.

"How lovely is momma Aerith" the redhead commented and looked amused at Roxas who nodded distractedly, "But you're lovelier than everyone else"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as two small girls climbed out of a private jet and scanned the already well-know green and wild surroundings.

"Goodbye metropolis... goodbye malls... goodbye shopping" sighed afflicted a thin redhead and waved an arm theatrically.

"Don't be so tragic" giggled quietly a light blonde as she approached her friend "It's not that bad. There are a lot of in places"

"Speaking of that" the redhead smirked malicious lying "A little birdie told me that two new guys moved in the past days. It will be fun" she pulled out her sunglasses and waved her dark red hair, "And this means, new preys"

The blonde smiled and shook her head, _she will never change. _

"Kairi, Namine!" a female voice recalled their attention.

They raised their gaze and immediately smiled, "Selphie!" exclaimed excitedly in unison as they ran towards the new girl with light brown hair.

* * *

The cool breeze ruffled his blond locks as Roxas stared absentmindedly at the red sun in the horizon. He couldn't deny that it was a breathtaking scenario even if it was still so strange to him. Some days had passed after that morning spent in his swimming pool, after that he and Axel kept hang out every day but they didn't dare to ask anything about their personal issues.

The voice of the redhead suddenly startled him as he turned to see him walking toward the table he was sitting at and plopping down in the other chair.

"Here for you" he smiled widely, while he placed on the little table two chocolate and vanilla ice cream glass cups. Smiling, Roxas thanked with a nod and turned again to the sea - they were in an outdoor terraced bar from where you had a good view of both the city and the sea, it was really nice and quiet he had to admit.

The man stole a secret glance of the blond eating his ice cream and smiled internally, he was so cute that he wanted to held and cuddle him forever. "You know, one of these days you should meet my friends" Axel stated out of nowhere with his spoon still in his mouth.

Roxas raised his eyebrows in surprise at his sudden request "Oh... Sure" he muttered swallowing his mouthful, he lowered his gaze to the glass and with the spoon in his hand began to mix the ice cream "But don't you think it's a bit..._early_?"

"Why should it be early?" Axel showed a cocky grin, he leaned his elbow on the surface and rested his chin on his palm "Aren't you shy?"

The small blond blushed lightly but didn't reply, the redhead wanted literally jump on him and hug him tight but instead he kept his composure and spoke again "I'm sure they'll definitely love you"

Roxas raised his gaze to Axel and offered a small smile "I-I'm not so interesting or friendly. I'm kind of a solitary type"

"It's not like you say" Roxas was stuck at his now serious tone, Axel frowned but kept eye contact with the blond and pointed at him with his spoon "You're one of the most interesting people I've ever met"

"Please Axel, even if we hang out practically every day and it seems that I've known you for ages, in truth we met only weeks ago"

"Rox-" he tried to answer back but he was cut.

"Axel we don't know anything about each other" he admitted frustrated and focused on something else, because he couldn't stand that piercing green gaze.

The taller man stared for a second and was about to say something but then he changed his words "There's no need to know all the details of each others lives"

"I agree" Roxas softened his tone as he returned to his ice cream and chuckled "Everyone want to keep their dark secrets safe"

Axel looked at his cup half filled and weighed the value of their words - he surely didn't want to talk about his past, at least not to a stranger but Roxas wasn't, he felt like he could trust that little blond, he knew he' have understood, he already _did_ after all.

Apparently Roxas was serious, composed and not really talkative, but if you get closer to him he shows his real nature of sweet, smart and lively teenage. However this part of him was being pent up inside of him - there was always this shadow of sadness in his eyes and he didn't understand the reason. He wanted to see him smile like that time in his swimming pool. He was going to help him, now it wasn't any more only a duty for him to fulfill the pact, a good deed from a life who had been saved towards a poor needy soul. Now he was doing it because he liked him, he didn't know why but he just liked him. _A lot_.

"But" Axel shifted on his seat and spoke again after what seemed an eternity "We can always play the twenty questions - just to pass the time"

Roxas bent his head on his side, now an uncertain expression on his face.

"C'mon, it will be fun. Just general questions" he assured.

Roxas paused an instant "O-okay, start"

The redhead didn't let him ask twice and grinned "Okay first of all, where are you from?"

"Upper East Side, Manhattan" replied quickly the other.

"I'm from Brooklyn Heights"

Roxas nodded "Uhm...age?"

"21"

The blond looked at him stunned "You seem younger" muttered in bewilderment and scanned his face, maybe because of that weird tattoos on his cheekbones - they resembled small upside down tears but he wasn't sure - or that piercing on his eyebrow - and now that he was thinking about, that was the first time that he had seen Axel wearing that thing! - or just his face, but he seemed a couple of years younger.

"Thank you cutie, you're too kind" Axel smirked and stretched an arm to the blond's forehead to brush some hair off his face "And I assume you're 16-17?"

The boy nodded with a small smile "I turned 17 last month, 6th of April"

"What a pity, I'd have loved to spend your birthday with you"

Roxas chuckled "Maybe next year. Your birthday?"

"December the 1st"

"Cool, it's far but maybe we could spend yours together" Roxas grinned and focused again on his almost-melt-ice cream.

Axel grinned too and nodded "You can bet!" he scanned as the small blond ate slowly and smiled to his cuteness "Uhm...do you practice any sports?"

The blond tensed up at that innocent question, he tightened his grip on his spoon and that reaction captured Axel's attention "I...umm... had joined the basketball team of my school, but I wasn't all that good"

"And then?"

"Then what?"

"Then what happened? You used the past" Axel was curious even if he saw that the blond was feeling uneasy. Said blond in fact tried more than once to reply but no sound escaped from his throat.

"I-I can't no more play" he managed to mutter in the end.

Axel raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I just can't" almost snapped the blond, his teeth clenched.

Axel was surprised but not at all, he was trying to press buttons but apparently that wasn't the proper time. "I like sports" he tried to ease the tension "I can play football a bit... People always think that I'm good at basket or other because I'm tall, but actually I suck at almost every sport" he chucked as he took a straw.

"Sorry... I didn't want to..." Roxas sighed with is nose in an attempt to calm down and passed a hand through his hair.

"No problem, sunshine. It's your turn"

He raised slightly his gaze and studied the relaxed expression on the redhead face, he really had beautiful features - his bright red hair, his piercing green eyes, his thin lips and even that weird tattoos, everything of that harmonious face was perfect.

"The tattoos on your face, do they have a particular meaning?"

"Oh" The redhead blinked a couple of times "I don't know" he admitted sincerely while touching that part of skin with his fingers "I was drunk and I suppose still sad"

_Still sad?_, Roxas frowned and spoke again "Even that piercing on your eyebrow?"

Axel laughed and nodded, he took a last sip of ice cream with his straw before turning again towards the kid "Together with the piercing on my tongue" he added showing it to Roxas and then he turned his face to the side, brushed some hair and pointed a part behind his left ear "And my other tattoo", it was a little blueish Roman number, VIII. At the blond's questioning look he continued "Don't ask, It's a long story"

"Are you part of a group?"

"Sort of, in the past, but they weren't the ideal friends"

Roxas was getting curious, he wanted to ask more but he didn't want to press. As he didn't like personal questions he assumed that it could be the same for Axel. _Maybe one day he will tell me. _"You'd look fine without these piercings, you've a pretty face" the smile on his face made Axel blush violently "Your tattoos fits you, though" . It was funny to see the embarrassed redhead lower his face to hide his flush and take off his piercing jewelery from his eyebrow. Roxas held back a laugh "I wonder how weird is to eat or kiss with that thing on your tongue?"

Axel chuckled and raise an eyebrow with a mischievous grin on his lips "Wanna try?"

The small blond reached the same shade of red of Axel's hair "Absolutely not!" he pouted extremely embarrassed.

On the other hand, Axel laughed loudly and thought that for the first time he was sure that his life was taking a turn for the best.

* * *

**A/N  
Happy Halloween everyone!  
As I've announced on tumblr, this turned out to be really long...at least for me. I'm sorry but it's not me who decides the length, but the chapter itself. I hope, anyway, that you didn't find it boring...and sometimes grammar got messed up or you can find a mix between British and American English, so please notify it to me...shifting constantly among 3 languages (I courrently speak Italian, English and French) makes me even more stupid and distracted.  
Fluff and drama are slowly arriving. And regarding Roxas and his illness, be patient and you will have all the answers...but, you can already try to guess ;)  
What will happen next? Keep following but don't forget to cheer me on publishing with your reviews, otherwise I don't know how it will take for the next one...'cause now I really need to take care of two other fanfictions on another website.**


End file.
